Cissie
by Gen X
Summary: Impulse speaks to a friend about his feelings about Arrowette in this short story that references happenings in both Young Justice and Impulse comics.


Disclaimer: Characters owned and operated by DC comics, used without permission and without profit. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: Spoilers/references for a ton of Young Justice issues and Impulse issues. Any mistakes about canon references come from Bart's lack of attention because this is his narration. This is set directly after Impulse 69 and Young Justice 29. 

* * * * * 

**Cissie**  
By Gen X

* * * * *

"Cissie had always been kewl. Not 'Blastomatic 4000' kewl, because this game is the best. Even so, she's always been kewl. She was the first person I met that actually did this thing. By 'thing' I meant the save-the-world-in-a-funny-costume-with-a-secret-identity thing. The best part about it was that I got someone who I could talk to about the save the world thing.   
  
"Well, there had been Max. But.... he's Max, y'know, so he doesn't count. Yeah, you know what I mean, don't you?   
  
"I didn't realize how much I had missed Jenni (or XS) until she went back to the future. It was just like the movie, y'know? So when Arrowette showed up, Cissie reminded me of her. So that bummed me out, but Cissie helped me at the same time. She reminded me of what I missed, but she was there to fill the void. We hung out for a bit but then duty called and you have to go save the world, or at very least, Manchester. So there wasn't much time for socializing.   
  
"Even less, considering Max won't let me speed through homework... at least when he's looking.   
  
"So Cissie was just in the background and I did the school thing with all my friends. Carol helped. Carol is kewl because she knows about the whole superhero thing. She's great about keeping stuff (like the secret identity and all the weird junk that happens) to herself. You'd think hanging out with Carol would be the same as hanging out with Cissie... but it's not.   
  
"With Carol, we can't be playing vid games and then run out together to save the world and pop right back. Carol's always there but she doesn't know the rush. She has her normal life and won't ever experience the superhero thing. At least, she never will firsthand. So Cissie was unique. She was my age. She was nice. She saved the world. Like I said, she was kewl.   
  
"When I did finally get some downtime outside of Alabama, I found out that Cissie wasn't as unique as I thought. I mean I do watch the news (on MTV) and I am a superhero, so I *so* know all the happenings. It wasn't long before I met those other teen heroes that everyone always talked about.   
  
"So I got to meet up with Robin (who knows my secret identity and won't tell me his, so it's entirely *not* fair, especially since he figured it out by claiming I have big feet. I do not have big feet). Then, I met up with Superboy and us three guys started to hang out together. It wasn't the same though. Cissie was the only hero that I could talk to and just be Bart, and she could be Cissie, not Arrowette.   
  
"It wasn't long before I started spending more time outside of Alabama with them. Sooner than later, news started calling us Young Justice. That's when I started to feel bad. I hadn't even though of Cissie. I wasn't trying to forget her but there was all the stuff happening in Manchester and then all the weird adventures with the guys... I feel kinda guilty that when she finally showed up she had an arrow in her shoulder. I was her friend, I shoulda called her up and been like, 'Wanna join a superhero group?' Still, everything worked out, so it was was good, so I didn't feel that bad. Cissie stayed on with the team and it was great.   
  
"Cause she was normal, just like me.   
  
"Despite what anyone says, I am normal. I'm different, but different is normal for me. Robin has another whole life he doesn't tell us about, so that's his normal life. Superboy's a clone so he's...not. Secret is... smoky. Wonder Girl never really talked to me. But Cissie was there so it was great. For a while.   
  
"Bad things happen in life and you can't help it. The world isn't perfect and that's why we do what we do. Unfortunately a bad thing happened to Cissie and she couldn't deal with it. She was hurting and she just got... weird.   
  
"She quit being Arrowette and she left.   
  
"I missed her.   
  
"She came to visit me, but it wasn't the same. She was just Cissie. Not the same at all.   
  
"Not that I had really expected any bad guys for me and Cissie to fight at my Valentine's Day dance but it was like Cissie was just like Carol. She wasn't exactly like Carol, but she was no longer like me. It was different. I still had my friend, but she wasn't my teammate.   
  
"It was almost like she wasn't Cissie because Arrowette was part of Cissie and without Arrowette, Cissie was just... off.   
  
"I kept expecting her to come back, as Arrowette, I mean. I thought she'd just wake up one day and she'd realize all the good stuff she did and she'd come back to the group. I had read Preston's comic books, I know all about the superhero world. And I'm related to a ton of superheroes, so when Empress showed up, I kept wondering why Cissie didn't call to let me know she was back.   
  
"If *I* got a really kewl new power or a magic stick or even a magic ring, I'd fly around the world at super speed and tell everyone! If any birds got in my way, I'd just vibrate through them, which reminds me, it really stinks that the Legion of Superheroes took make their flying ring. Think of all the good a flying Impulse could do for the world!   
  
"What was I saying?   
  
"Oh, right. So I kept wondering why Cissie didn't tell me. However, she didn't seem to tell anyone else. Not even Robin, and he kissed her before she left.   
  
"I still don't know why she let him kiss her. You know, I debated about a cape after that, not quite sure why though.   
  
"And I still don't understand the scarecrow thing.   
  
"It wasn't until the whole 'Bum Bum Bum' thing that it clicked. I had an epiphany! I got it! It struck me just like lightning. I liked Cissie! Not the 'best friend like' either. The romantic type of like! Everything made sense, especially my emotions. Not only that but I finally figured out why Cassie acted all weird over Kon all the time.   
  
"So I was older, I was feeling confident, and I decided to tell her. I just had to find her. During all the mayhem, mischeif, and monsters, I kept trying to find out where Empress would be so I could track Cissie down to tell her. Yet, I never got the chance. Then we all changed back, and I was confused again. Confused enough that I didn't want to tell her.   
  
"Well, I did, but I kinda didn't. I mean, when I was an adult, it seemed like a good time to tell her. It made sense to tell her, but as a teenager it got all confusing again. But, I'm glad I didn't tell her cause I found out later that Empress wasn't really Cissie. That would have just been... y'know... bad.   
  
"So I started asking people for advice. I thought about asking Max for advice, but then I came to my senses. I would have asked Helen for advice, but she wanted to date Max and Max is her father. I'm almost positive that's not good. Yes, I know you like Helen, but still that doesn't change anything, besides I finally went and asked Carol.   
  
"Carol must not have known that much cause she seemed really uncomfortable about the topic. I told her that I had this friend that I kinda liked but I wasn't sure how to tell her. I asked if she had any ideas. Carol didn't say anything but just kept looking at me as if she wasn't waiting for me to say something, but she was supposed to be giving me advice not waiting for me to talk. So that didn't work out, Carol probably couldn't relate or something.   
  
"So since I couldn't find *anyone* to talk to. I didn't tell anyone. That was easier than trying to tell her, since I hardly saw Cissie anymore. When I finally did see her, she said she was joining another team!   
  
"Which was just wrong, cause she's my friend. And I met her first! She can't go join another team without me. That wouldn't be fair! Thank god it was only the Olympics!   
  
"I was going to tell her before the Olympics but I had to deal with an evil clone. You remember that don't you? Thought you did. And right after, Young Justice went into Outer Space! Which just ... I ... forgot about her... for a little bit anyway.   
  
"I swear, I wasn't trying to forget about her. You have a crush but the next day you go to your secret headquarters and your spaceship arrives. The post office has lousy timing like that. Not to mention that your team leader says it's actually okay to go into space and have fun. Space is just kewl, no doubt about it.   
  
"So I was going to tell her when we got home.   
  
"So now I'm home, and Manchester is safe. So I figure it's about time for you to meet Cissie. She'll love you, Dox. You want to meet her too, don't you boy? You're a perfect dog how could anyone not like you?   
  
"So we can hang out, as friends. And y'know... talk. You know... talk.   
  
"So I'm gonna call her, today.   
  
"Soon.   
  
"Cause Cissie's kewl.   
  
"I'm almost done this video game. So I'll call after that.   
  
"Cissie's not as kewl as the game.   
  
"She's better!" 

_fin_


End file.
